Of Pillows and Forts
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Power goes out at the B&B during a storm, so the agents do the only logical thing a group of mature adults would do; they build a pillow fort. Bering and Wells, Cleena. IYOTP.


_Imagine your OTP's house's power goes off during an outage and they do things like telling scary stories in pillow forts._

**I own nothing**

-oOo-

"Well, that presents a problem."

Myka rolled her eyes and twisted slightly to look at HG, who had tensed in the darkness. She could barely make her out in the darkness they had abruptly been thrown into. A flash of lightning filled the room, throwing the slight fear on HG's face into stark contrast. Myka lightly rubbed her girlfriends knee in an attempt to sooth her.

"The storm must have knocked the power out," Myka said, more for the sake of saying something than to inform HG of the fact. She pushed herself further back into HG's torso.

HG closed the book they had been reading and set it to the side. She brought her hand up to Myka's hair and pushed it to the side. She lightly kissed behind Myka's ear. Myka could feel the body behind her start to relax.

"Perhaps we should go see what's wrong," Myka suggested, entertaining the idea that HG would handle the darkness better if she had something to distract her.

"I do appreciate the effort, darling, but I'm fine right here," the Victorian purred in her ear. Myka trembled slightly at the voice.

HG's fingers curled under Myka's chin, and started to turn her head. Her lips ran along Myka's cheek bone, then lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. Just as the both moved for a full kiss, the door burst open and light streamed in.

"Crap, sorry!" Pete called as he pulled the door back, leaving just a crack open.

"I will hurt him if he continues to interrupt us," HG growled, but Myka could hear the slightly humor in her voice.

"At least he doesn't do it on purpose," Myka told her.

"Yes. I am sure he is aware that if he did do it on purpose, I just might have to kill him."

"I'll be sure to tell him."

"Are you two decent yet?" Pete questioned from the door.

Myka rolled her eyes, kissed HG, they climbed out of the bed, and opened the door. Pete was standing on the other side with one hand covering his eyes and the other limply holding a flashlight.

"We have been decent the whole time, Pete," she told him.

His hand fell from his eyes. "Well, we can never know with you two."

"You didn't give us adequate time after the blackout to reach a state of indecency," HG said as she stepped up behind Myka. Her hand's settled on the brunette's hips.

"Right, remind me to wait a bit longer next time." He cried out when Myka punched his upper arm. "Joking," he mumbled.

"What do you want, Pete?" Myka asked.

"The power's out," he stated.

"Yes, we had noticed," HG drawled. "Perhaps you can share as to why this is your excuse for entering my chambers unannounced."

"Well, because the power's out, me, and Claudia, and Jinks decided to make a pillow fort in the living room. Claudia went to get Leena, and they sent me to see if you two want to join."

Myka felt HG prepare herself to correct Pete's grammar, but relax when he finished.

"I never have built a fort out of pillows. How does it work?"

Myka grinned at the excitement in her voice. Pete punched the air when he realized they would be joining.

He led them through the B&B with their extra pillows and blankets. Claudia, Steve, and Leena were already in the living room when they arrived.

"Right on," Claudia exclaimed when she saw them. "Now we can make the most epic pillow fort ever."

Over an hour and multiple arguments later, they were all lounging on the pillows they had strewn across the floor. Blankets hung from wall to wall, entrapping them. The only part of the walls visible was the strip with the window, which they used as their only light source. The flashes of lightning constantly threw new shadows across them.

Tubs of ice cream, bowls of chips, trays of cookies, and fresh fruits were scattered across the blanketed floor. They each held a mug of milk.

Claudia was slowly circling the room as she animatedly finished her story.

"Hunched over in pain, the girl made her way to the mirror, desperate to, for the first time in her life, see her own face. She broke down when she recognized the figure looking back at her. It was the girl the survivors had reported to have turned into the monster. She cried as the truth became known to her. Her blackouts hadn't been from the monster, her unseen master, attacking her. They had been from her own transformations into the beast."

She finished with a flourish of her arms and a bow, then returned to her seat on the same couch cushion Leena was sitting on.

"Well done," HG said as she clapped with the others. "An intriguing tale, and wonderfully executed."

Claudia beamed under the praise of her mentor and barely noticed what the others said. Until Leena leaned over and nudged her gently.

"That was great," she softly said.

Blush quickly rose up Claudia's neck, although none of them saw it in the semi-darkness. They did see the grin. Myka and HG glanced at each other and smirked.

"Myka's turn," Pete declared, the only oblivious one to the moment between their innkeeper and techie.

"I don't think I can follow that," Myka objected, but with a grin.

"Aww, come on, you guys made me go after HG," he whined.

"Your story would have sucked no matter what," she countered.

Pete's retort was cut off when the front door opened. They all spun towards the sound. Pete's eyes were large, his hand over his mouth. Steve and Myka's hands had jumped to the side they usually kept their guns holstered. HG's entire body tensed, ready to spring. Claudia pushed Leena behind her.

Leena watched her for a moment then her hand moved to rest on Claudia's waist. One of her fingers caught the skin between the younger woman's shirt and sweat pants. Claudia's hand moved up to cover Leena's. Her fingers lightly rubbed the back of Leena's hand.

Leena took a deep breath, than spoke. "It's just Artie, guys."

They all turned to her, but before any of them could say anything, Artie's voice filled the room.

"Obviously, I work with children."

Leena's head tilted in an 'I told you' fashion.

The blankets by the entrance to the living room started to move.

In an instant, Claudia was across the room, holding the blankets shut.

"Uh-uh, password, old man."

"Password? Old man?" he spluttered. "I came all this way in the rain to make sure you all were okay because _not one _of you answered anything I called, and this is what I receive."

"If you don't know the password, you can't come in," Pete called. "That's the rule."

They listened as Artie walked away, grumbling, then they all burst out laughing.

"Well, that certainly was interesting," HG mused. "Now, darling, I believe it is your turn to enthrall us in another world."

Myka groaned, but stood up.

-oOo-

Claudia jumped and yelped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"It's just me," Leena's voice whispered right next to her ear. Claudia turned her head slightly to see the innkeeper right behind her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't, I just thought everyone was asleep."

Leena gave her a look that told her she didn't quite believe her, but she didn't say anything.

"That really was a good story," Leena said.

Claudia lowered her head, but continued to look at Leena. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few moments, just looking at the scene around them. Myka and HG had fallen asleep with HG reclined on Myka, and the brunette holding the Victorian close. Steve was curled up on a single cushion. Pete had partially fallen off the couch, but was still snoring softly.

"Thank you," Leena softly said.

Claudia turned to her in shock. "For what?"

"Protecting me from Artie."

Realization crossed Claudia's face. "That was nothing," she muttered.

"It wasn't nothing to me." Leena leant forward and pressed her lips to Claudia's cheek. She lingered for a moment, and as she pulled back, they locked eyes.

Slowly, they both moved forward and kissed.

-oOo-

"Helena," Myka whispered as she lightly shook her girlfriend awake. She had been trying to rouse her for a while, but HG insisted on staying asleep. Steve chuckled at the battle between the women.

"What, darling?" HG finally groaned. Her voice was heavy with sleep causing her accent to thicken.

Myka gestured towards the other side of the room. HG smiled.

Across from them, Claudia and Leena were still sleeping. They were right next to each other, on the floor with no pillows. Leena was on her back while Claudia lay on her side. Their bodies were angled slightly, with their heads right next to each other. Claudia's face was pushed into Leena's curls, and their hands clasped together in the space between their bodies.

"About bloody time."


End file.
